チャンス
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Después de una decepción amorosa, estas dos personas se reunirán por cosas de la vida, trayendo así recuerdos dolorosos, amigos para siempre, y una nueva oportunidad de amar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, solo los tomo prestado un rato. **_

_**Esto es un universo alterno… creo, tendrá posibles escenas subidas de tono, por palabrotas y cosas relacionadas al sexo. Crack Paring. **_

_**Después de una decepción amorosa, estas dos personas se reunirán por cosas de la vida, trayendo así recuerdos dolorosos, amigos para siempre, y una nueva oportunidad de amar.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_** Aquel día bajo la lluvia...**

Aquello le había destrozado, sin piedad alguna, sin remordimiento, sin siquiera saberlo.

_-Lo siento... Pero me gusta otra persona-_

Y más con aquella suave y calmada voz que caracterizaba a aquella persona, junto con aquella mirada celeste, la cual había observado desde ya algunos años atrás, mas específicamente desde su primer año de preparatoria.

-El amor es una mierda- susurro para sí mismo al tiempo que dejaba caer su peso en la banca de aquel solitario parque.

-Y que lo digas amigo- una voz baja y temblorosa llego a sus oídos.

No se molestó en observar a quien contesto, no estaba de ánimos, y verdaderamente tampoco lo importaba mucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse en ningún momento, solo esperando a un milagro, o bien la destrucción del mundo en general, puesto que su mundo había sido destrozado no hace mucho.

_-Ya veo...- dijo con la cabeza gacha y controlándose para no hacer alguna escena de la que luego se arrepentiría._

_-En verdad lo siento- su interlocutor le miraba esperando algún arranque de ira, algún reclamo o algo, lo que fuese._

_-N-no te preocupes... C-creo que ya lo imaginaba- apenas logro pronunciar con el nudo en su garganta creciendo a cada momento._

Recordaba a la perfección aquellos ojos celestes, que le miraban con tristeza y vergüenza mezcladas, y como él como se había despedido alegando tener un asunto importante que hacer.

_'-Y una mierda... Mi asunto importante es llorar por tu amor-'_ pensó al tiempo que sentía una gota de agua hacer contacto con su piel.

-Diablos...- se levantó y se fue, dejando a su 'acompañante' sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Nos vemos...- escucho cuando estaba ya alejado, se detuvo a observar a aquel chico de cabellos rubios siendo levemente mojado por la lluvia.

_'-No trae chaqueta... ¿No vio el reporte del clima?-' _

Con un suspiro pesado regreso a la banca y coloco su chamarra negra con toques en rojo, sobre la cabeza de aquel chico, que parecía aún más desolado que él.

-Nos vemos...- susurro y se marchó bajo aquella ligera lluvia, que parecía querer convertirse en una gran tormenta.

. . .

Llego a su apartamento completamente mojado, mas eso le importo poco, el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que todo lo que sucedía alrededor de él.

Checo los mensajes de la contestadora mientras buscaba alguna toalla para secar su cabello.

— _¡Yo! ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Bueno, por aquí te seguimos extrañando, nada es igual sin tu trasero de este lado del charco... Bueno, solo quería pedirte un favor, un amigo mío y de Kazu pasara un tiempo allá, no conoce a muchas personas y no tiene mucho dinero ¿Podrías dejar que se quede contigo unos días? Hasta que consiga al propio, espero tu respuesta— _

Aquella voz la conocía prácticamente desde que usaba pañales. Por lo cual el tener a alguien en su casa, que era amigo de aquel par no se le hacía algo malo, así que no pondría excusas antes eso, así como también le ayudaría a olvidar sus recientes problemas.

— _¡Hey! ¿Está todo bien? No contestaste mi mensaje, y de eso ya hace dos días. Me tienes preocupado—_

¿Espera hace dos días?

—_Trae tu estúpido culo y contesta el maldito teléfono, ya le dije al chico que se quedara contigo, ¡hasta que se le hinche su jodida y regalada gana!—_

¿Estos mensajes desde hace cuánto era que estaban en su grabadora? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contesto el teléfono?

—_Hey contesta, estamos preocupados, dejando de lado a aquel jodido emo, le dijimos que se podría quedar contigo, lo siento idea del emo, en fin llega dentro de cuatro días, le dimos la dirección, pero agradeceríamos que le fueras a buscar, te mandamos una foto suya—_

Una nueva voz se dejó escuchar en el aparatero aquel, la cual le calmo un poco. Espera… ¿Cuatro día? Encantes… ¿desde hace cuánto eran los mensajes anteriores?

—_Por el amor de Dios, dinos que viste la foto, recuerda que LLEGA HOY— _

-… Hoy- rápidamente dejo la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello, y fue a revisar mejor la contestadora.

_-El último mensaje recibido fue el día 31 de agosto a las nueve de la mañana-_

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- ya recordaba cuando fue la última vez que reviso sus mensajes, desde que inicio aquel dilema con su _amor no correspondido_ había dejado de lado todo lo demás, inclusive algunas materias **bastante** importantes.

Corrió a encender el portátil, maldijo en voz baja la lentitud de este al prender, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que abrió fue su correo, entonces vio los varios mensajes de maestros y algunos poco compañeros, así como el que aquellos dos decían estaría la foto de aquel chico.

-… Espera…- detuvo cualquier cosa que pensara hacer cuando aquella cabellera _rubia_ entro en su campo de visión-…No… Maldición- corrió hacia su habitación, saco dos chamarras, una se la coloco, tomo una sombrilla y salió de aquel apartamento como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

En lugar de esperar al elevador corrió por las escaleras, esperando que en el proceso no cayera de manera estrepitosa y dolorosa.

-Diablos, diablos…- salió del edificio con la chamarra bajo el brazo y la sombrilla en otro.

Corrió rápidamente, el parque donde anteriormente se encontraba no estaba demasiado lejos de donde vivía, pero en tiempo que tardo, más el que estuvo escuchando los mensajes fue lo suficiente como para que aquella inocente lluvia se convirtiera en una tormenta de la cual las personas habían corrido a refugiarse donde pudiera. Solo esperaba aquel chico siguiera en aquel lugar.

Tardo menos de veinte minutos en llegar, y unos pocos en llegar a la banca donde estaba con anterioridad.

Llego con la respiración agitada, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus piernas, que no le importa mucho, en comparación con el frio que sentía en esos momentos.

-… Hola- la voz del chico seguía entrecortada, sumando el hecho de que estaba completamente empapada.

-Diablos…- abrió la sombrilla y cubrió a aquella persona- Vamos- le tomo del brazo y levanto- Te hará daño-

-… Gracias-

Aquello fue lo último que se escuchó en ese parque, proveniente de una de las dos personas presente en aquel lugar.

Aquel era un nuevo inicio y ninguno sabía eso.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Quién adivina quienes son nuestro protagonistas?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Se me había olvidado publicar el capítulo aquí :v Lo siento, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>_**Miradas**

Despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza y cuerpo, estaba desorientado y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que pudo focalizar fue el techo, blanco y rugoso, una voz gritando algo al teléfono, y pasos nerviosos del otro lado de la puerta.

_-'¿Dónde estoy? ' -_ observó toda la habitación, era de un color azul muy bonito, con muebles de color negro, elegante y sobrio, algo que le fascinó, pero no era el momento ni el lugar de pensar en eso, primero tenía que descubrir donde se encontraba.

Escucho como la puerta era abierta e inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

-Todavía no despierta - una voz grave seguida de más pasos fue lo que escucho y luego sintió una mano en su frente -La fiebre bajo pero aún se ve mal... ¿Lo llevo al hospital? - la persona se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego resoplo -Esta bien, esperaré a que despierte...Takao deja de regalarme -

-¿¡Takaochii!? - tan rápido como escucho el nombre de su amigo se levantó tratando asustando al chico de cabellos rojo - Yo... lo siento - un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

_Rojo_.

Fue lo que pudo distinguir de aquel chico en los pocos segundos que le vio. Ojos rojos, igual que su cabello. La intensidad de su mirada le hizo sentirse pequeño e insignificante.

-Takao, ha despertado ¿Quieres hablar con él? - le observó unos segundos y después le tendió el teléfono - Toma -

- ¿B-bueno? - su voz tembló un poco y la garganta le dolió.

_- ¿Ryo-chan? ¿Cómo estás? Oh, en verdad siento que el irresponsable de Kagami no fuese por ti al aeropuerto, no sé qué tiene en la cabeza..._- dejó de escuchar cuando en un momento de curiosidad extrema volvió la mirada a aquel alto chico.

-_Kagami Taiga -_

El chico con quien viviría durante un tiempo.

Sus ojos, como en un inicio, le resultaron intimidantes y fieros, aquel cabello curioso que primero era rojo y luego negro, y esas cejas de forma graciosa.

_-¿Ryo-chan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_ - escucho la preocupada voz de Kazunari y se apresuró a contestar.

- Estoy bien, un poco mareado pero es todo- observó la habitación y siguió hablando con el peli negro.

- ... _Por cierto Ryo... yo... me enteré de lo que pasó con Aomine_- la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se borró y fue sustituida por una mueca llena de tristeza.

-Yo... bueno - no sabía que decir, se levantó de la cama, bajo la atenta mirada del peli rojo, y se dirigió a la ventana -Todo fue... muy rápido -

-_Lo siento, seguro no quieres hablar de esto... ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No quieres que vaya? -_la preocupación en su amigo era palpable, y en cierto modo se sintió culpable por no decirle nada antes de su partida.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte... -un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios y observó la mañana nublada que Tokio proporcionaba aquel día.

-_Ryo... esto no es -_

_-_Tienes razón y es algo de lo que no quiero hablar... no por ahora -se aseguró de interrumpir al peli negro antes de que las ganas de llorar fueran más y no pudiera resistir.

Después de unos minutos más Takao le explicó todo al rubio, donde se encontraba y quien era aquel chico imponente de mirada rojiza.

**. . . **

El rubio había dormido toda la noche, se le veía cansado, y a diferencia de cómo le conoció, tranquilo. Aquellos rubios cabellos parecían de oro y su piel blanquecina tenía una apariencia suave al tacto, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo eran sus ojos.

- _Kise Ryota__-_

Según sus amigos aquel chico estaba en Japón a causa de un intercambio escolar y no sabían cuánto duraría, podría ser bien los dos años restantes de sus estudios o apenas unos seis meses. Todo dependía de su desarrollo en los primeros tres meses de estadía.

Estudiante de relaciones internacionales, ganó un concurso de algo que ya no recuerda le dijeron que era y esa es la razón principal de su viaje a Japón.

Aún pese a que su padre era japonés nunca había pisado tierra japonesa antes. Siempre había vivido en el otro lado del mundo.

Durante toda la plática del rubio con Kazunari observó como el chico cambiaba de una sonrisa a una mueca de tristeza, y aún pese a que la conversación volvió al curso inicial aquel rastro de melancólica no se borró de la expresión del contrario.

Cuando terminaron su plática se retiró de la habitación y dejó descansar al joven, después de darle unas pastillas para el dolor de cuerpo y asegurarse que no quisiera nada por el momento.

La mañana era nublada, y le gustaba. Adoraba los días fríos -al parecer igual que las personas frías- durante el resto de la mañana se dedicó a terminar con los trabajos que tenía que entregar, sus profesores accedieron a dejar que los entregará pero con una nota que no sobrepasara el nueve.

Su taza de café humeante descansaba al lado de su computadora y las hojas de las investigaciones estaban desparramadas en la mesa de la sala.

-Diablos... - sus ojos ardían y sentía la resequedad.

Necesitaba un descanso, tenía unas horas trabajando y había logrado terminar algunos de los proyectos, faltaban tres y eran los más fáciles.

El reloj marcaba poco más de la una de la madrugada. No sabía exactamente cuándo tiempo había estado trabajando, pero supuso que fue un largo rato al poder haber terminado la mayoría de sus proyectos.

Durante el tiempo que dedicó a sus trabajos había escuchado unos ruidos en la cocina y algunos estornudos.

-_'Debería de haberlo ayudado' -_

Se sintió culpable por ignorar a su nuevo compañero de piso, se levantó del sillón y estiró sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Kise? -hablo en un tono modulado, no sabía si el rubio estaba despierto.

Cuando entró en la habitación observó como el menor descansaba tranquilamente, pero el rastro de lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas le preocupo, y recordó las palabras de Takao.

-_El chico con quien salía desde hace tres años lo engañó -_

Acaricio los rubios y suaves cabellos.

-Al parecer no somos aptos para el amor -

-El amor es una mierda -dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos rojos.

Esa fría noche de invierno unas orbes color ámbar chocaron con unas rojizas.


End file.
